It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas
by chounojou
Summary: Bagaimana caramu merayakan Natal kali ini?


Ada banyak cara merayakan Natal. Harley memaksa Bruno memakai kostum Santa hanya untuk ia tertawai, Lolita menunggu Lesley selesai memasak santapan malam Natal. Nana, yang baru saja mendengar tentang hari Natal, mengikuti Miya sepanjang hari dan berharap mendapat hadiah. Tidak ada yang mampu menghentikan Nana, bahkan tidak Harith yang berkali-kali mengingatkan bahwa Miya mungkin tidak merayakan Natal karena elf bulan menyembah dewa yang berbeda.

"Tapi semua orang bisa bertukar kado!" protes Nana setelah bosan mendengar penjelasan Harith. Tentu saja setelah itu Harith angkat tangan dan tidak ingin lagi ikut campur, membiarkan saja Nana dengan bayangannya tentang Natal dan hadiah yang mungkin ia dapat.

Tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Nana dan Harith, Miya tertawa.

"Jadi karena itu kau mengikutiku seharian ini?" tanya Miya, menepuk kepala si gadis Leonin.

Nana mengangguk semangat, membuat Miya sekali lagi tertawa. "Memangnya hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jamur!"

Harith memutar bola matanya. "Kalau hanya jamur, kau kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri di hutan," katanya, yang langsung dibalas oleh Nana dengan sebuah cibiran.

"Ini berbeda! Yang ini dibungkus dengan kotak dan pita!"

"Oke, oke, baiklah," Harith tertawa, "terserah kau saja."

Hari itu, di malam Natal, Nana berjingkrak mengelilingi Enchanted Forest, memamerkan hadiah Natalnya: sebuah kotak yang diikat dengan banyak pita. Isinya? Jamur kesukaan Nana. Gadis itu yang memetiknya sendiri dan memberikannya pada Miya untuk dibungkus.

"Bukan begitu caranya memberikan hadiah," gumam Harith, mengamati Nana dari kejauhan, tapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya.

Semua orang memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk menjadi bahagia, bukan?

Sementara itu, di Eruditio, Ruby dan Roger datang untuk membeli keperluan bertarung. Karena Roger membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk berbelanja, ia meninggalkan Ruby bersama orang-orang di laboratorium Rooney, yang sepertinya sedang ribut menyiapkan hadiah Natal mereka.

Ruby, tidak mengerti apapun tentang Natal, hanya duduk dan mendengarkan saja. Paling tidak percakapan ini tidak membosankan—menyenangkan melihat Lolita dan Lesley berusaha menenangkan Bruno dan Harley yang percakapannya mulai memanas karena membicarakan tentang Santa dan apakah pria tua itu benar nyata atau tidak.

"Kau tidak pernah melihatnya karena Santa selalu datang saat kau tertidur!" cecar Bruno, membuat Harley tertawa mengejek.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu? Bagaimana bisa kau masih percaya dongeng semacam Santa?"

"Kau hanya berusaha terlihat keren," Bruno tidak mau kalah, "dengan berkoar bahwa kau tidak percaya Santa."

"Oh, ayolah," geram Harley, "hanya anak-anak yang percaya Santa itu ada."

"Karena Santa memang ada."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ruby, akhirnya cukup penasaran untuk bergabung. "Kalau begitu aku ingin coba bertemu Santa, sekali saja."

Harley mencibir. "Santa hanyalah orang tuamu yang memakai kostum untuk memberimu hadiah."

Ruby mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sayang sekali," katanya. "Aku tidak punya orang tua."

Kata-kata Ruby efektif membungkam seisi ruangan. Mungkin tidak Harley, yang paling muda di ruangan itu dan sudah siap membuka mulutnya lagi sebelum menyadari tatapan tajam sang kakak. Dengan terbungkamnya si penyihir muda, yang mengisi ruangan hanyalah keheningan yang canggung.

"Lagipula," tidak menyadari kecanggungan yang timbul, Ruby berbicara lagi, "aku tidak merayakan hari libur seperti Natal."

"Maafkan dia, Ruby," kata Lesley, menepuk kepala Harley (yang tentu saja tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya hingga Lesley harus meminta maaf).

"Tidak masalah," jawab Ruby, berdiri saat melihat Roger keluar dari toko. "Cerita kalian menarik."

Lesley tersenyum, mengangguk pada Roger yang menghampiri mereka untuk menjemput Ruby. Setelah Ruby dan Roger menghilang dari pandangan, tatapannya teralih pada Harley, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Lain kali perhatikan kata-katamu," katanya, "atau aku akan mengurangi jatah ayammu."

"Hey!"

Sementara Roger sibuk memperbaiki senjata dan alat penembak jaringnya, Ruby membereskan belanjaan mereka. Di antara tumpukan kotak dan yang berisi besi-besi berat, mata Ruby menangkap sebuah kotak berhiaskan pita merah. Kotak itu tidak seberat kotak-kotak lain, membuat Ruby bertanya-tanya apa isi di dalamnya.

"Kotak apa ini?"

"Oh," Roger bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jaringnya. "Itu untukmu."

"Ini?" Ruby memperhatikan kotak itu lebih lama, kemudian membuka pembungkusnya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah gaun biru, terbuat dari bahan yang tebal dan penuh dengan bulu-bulu hangat.

"Pakaian musim dingin untukmu," kata Roger, sepertinya sudah selesai memperbaiki jaringnya. "Penjaga toko bilang sesuatu tentang Natal. Intinya hari di mana kau membeli hadiah untuk orang lain atau semacamnya."

"Ah," Ruby mengangguk, mengingat kembali percakapan yang terjadi selama ia menunggu Roger berbelanja. "Seperti yang Harley katakan."

"Begitulah," Roger tidak tahu apa yang Harley katakan, tapi ia menggumam sekenanya. "Aku hanya berniat membeli sebuah pakaian musim dingin untukmu, tapi penjaga toko membungkusnya seperti itu karena mengira itu hadiah."

"Heh," Ruby tertawa kecil. Gadis itu berdiri, mengangkat pakaiannya lebih tinggi dan memperhatikan setiap detailnya. Biru, warna yang berbeda dengan merah yang biasa ia kenakan.

Tidak buruk.

Setelah puas menatap gaun barunya, Ruby mencari-cari kembali di antara belanjaannya. Ada satu tas kertas. Itu berisi syal, Ruby meminta Roger membelikannya karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu," katanya sambil menyerahkan syal yang ia bawa.

Roger mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah itu milikmu?"

"Ini Natal," jelas Ruby, masih mengulurkan syalnya. "Kau memberi hadiah untukku, jadi aku juga harus melakukannya."

"Kau yakin akan memberikan syalmu?"

"Ya," Ruby menatap pakaian musim dingin barunya, meraba bulu-bulu yang menempel pada bagian mantelnya. "Pakaian ini sudah cukup hangat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Roger mengangkat bahunya, akhirnya menerima syal dari Ruby dan mengenakannya di sekitar leher.

"Tunggu," kata Ruby tiba-tiba. "Harley bilang saat ayahnya memberi hadiah, ayahnya akan menjadi Santa."

Roger mengerutkan alis. "Yah, aku tidak akan mengenakan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Memangnya Santa itu apa?"

Roger meringis, mengingat kembali pakaian merah dengan tepian berbulu putih yang ia lihat di toko, lengkap dengan aksesoris berupa jenggot palsu yang juga berwarna putih. Penjaga toko bilang itu pakaian Santa, dan Santa adalah orang yang masuk ke rumahmu pada tengah malam saat kau tertidur untuk meninggalkan hadiah.

"Santa adalah orang bodoh," jawab Roger, "kenapa harus serepot itu hanya untuk memberikan hadiah saja?"

Ruby tidak mengerti, tapi ia tertawa.

Ada banyak cara merayakan Natal, seperti Nana yang memutuskan bahagia dengan jamur yang ia petik sendiri, atau Ruby yang tidak merasa kekurangan meski tidak bertemu Santa. Seperti Lolita yang cukup hanya dengan sebuah santap malam, atau Lesley yang senang karena masakannya tidak tersisa di meja. Bagaimana pun kau memutuskan untuk merayakannya, yang terpenting adalah: kau merasa bahagia.

Jadi, bagaimana caramu merasa bahagia pada Natal kali ini?

 **It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas**

by

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **Mobile Legends (c) Moonton**

 **-END-**


End file.
